Unforeseeable
by Guilty.Ink
Summary: His horoscope told him to be open to helping others, but what he didn't expect was meeting a too volatile, too passionate girl that made life just a bit less predictable. MidorimaOC.
1. Life, Interrupted (I)

"Ah, geez," Kagami Taiga groaned as he ran his fingers back through his red hair in frustration. Kuroko looked up, straw in his mouth as he asked what was wrong. The taller man was still rubbing his face with one hand as he looked down at his cellphone. "My sister's here."

This made the silver haired boy's eyes brighten with curiosity. "I never knew you had a sister," he commented. It was almost August now, and the topic of his family had never came up – all Kuroko knew was that he lived in Japan alone after being in America for several years. "Is she from America too?"

"Yeah, she's coming here for high school." He sounded bothered by this fact. "This little brat...she was supposed to text me when she arrived at the airport!"

Kuroko looked up distractedly. "Maybe she's delayed"

"She was suppose to text me _hours _ago. Where the hell did this child go?"

Chapter One

Part One: Life, Interrupted

"_Be open to new things today, and don't be afraid to_

_help someone who is in need. Today_

_can be a great new adventure for you. But don't forget_

_to keep your own desires_

_in mind._"

"You're in an awfully good mood today, Midorima." Takao commented as they walked back from their basketball practice. His arms were bent behind his head, fingers against his dark hair as his pale eyes wandered around. "You were actually _helping _people."

"Why do you say it like that?" Midorima countered, with just a touch of bitterness in his tone as he narrowed his green eyes at his shorter teammate. He rolled his shoulders back, closing his eyes as he stretched his neck. It had been a bothersome practice - but his horoscope said to help...so he did. Wouldn't want to make it incorrect, after all. When he looked down at Takao, he only got a grin as a response.

"Well you're a bit of a _tsundere _so - hey, look at that." Suddenly he stopped, his silvery blue eyes landing on a street court surrounded by tall metal fence. Midorima sighed, pulling his duffel bag closer to him as he turned his head to the direction Takao was staring at so interestedly. "It's a court," he said flatly.

"Yeah, but look who's playing _on _it."

"It's a girl."

Takao sighed loudly. "I swear, you can be real dense sometimes." He didn't say anything else as he headed towards the basketball court and Midorima contemplated whether or not to consider that as a goodbye and go home – but instead, he found himself trailing behind the dark-haired boy.

"Hey!" Takao called out once he opened the chain-linked gate. She looked up at him, flickering back her red hair impatiently. There was a mildly interested look in her pale blue eyes but there was a completely confused expression on her face, as if she didn't understand. "You're pretty good at that," Takao continued with a good-nature grin.

She blinked and then laughed. "Sure," she had the slightest strange accent, as if the words weren't quite being pronounced to the fullest, "if that's what you want to call basketball."

She was holding the ball in her hands, and with the keen eye that Takao had, he saw the dirt smudged onto her fingertips that showed how long she had been playing out here. She easily raised the ball up to eye level and flickered her wrist, sending the ball against the backboard and rattling the net of chains – but inside, nonetheless. Midorima gave her credit for the three point shot, and her form wasn't too off...but it missed the _swish _he was accustomed to with his own shots.

Takao whistled, setting his bag on the ground and took her openness as an invitation to join. "Can I play?" He asked, smiling still. Midorima shot him a look, but he was ignored completely. The girl grinned at him, revealing a single dimple on her right cheek as she passed him the ball.

"Well I'll be going," Midorima proclaimed, making sure that Takao heard but he just bounced the ball back towards the girl. She took it and pivoted in one clear motion, flicking her wrist yet again and this time – _swish_.

More points for the power she had. Most people couldn't get away with shooting at that distant with just a flick and he stopped, watching instead. "Not bad," he commented, dropping his bag by Takao's as well, holding out his palms for the ball. He didn't mind showing off, so he walked just to the half court line and flicked his wrist, shooting the ball with one hand. She seemed more alert, obviously and failing at – trying to hide a smile.

"Not bad at all." She said with a full on grin now, her cerulean eyes bright. Takao ran after the ball, muttering _show off _as he threw it back to the girl. "Do you mind teaching me that?"

"It's just the same as throwing with one hand." He said vaguely. "But harder."

She laughed at that. "Thanks for the advice." She said sarcastically, her eyebrows raised as if daring him to say something else. To her credit, she jogged right next to him and he didn't realize before but she was...short. Not horrible short, but distinctly short compared to his 6 foot 4. She was at least a full foot shorter than him. But when she tried to shoot with one hand – air ball. He coughed to hide back a laugh but she didn't seem ashamed, instead looking up at him and grinned.

"Maybe it's cause you're tall..." she said lightly, tapping her lip as her eyes wandered.

"Or maybe it's talent," he said, gesturing at Takao to get the ball. His teammate groaned, whipping it at him, wondering why did Midorima get to talk to her when it was _he _that insisted to come in the first place. _Everything just revolves around that selfish Midorima, doesn't it_? Yet again, he balanced the ball at the base of his fingers – and _swish_.

"Or luck."

"Don't get him started on that!" Takao laughed, this time throwing the ball back at the girl. She threw it vertically up in the air with one hand, watching it closely before catching it with the same hand , and then – she _whipped it_. Takao laughed even louder as it slammed into the backboard and bounced against the fence.

Midorima looked down sharply, surprised at not only the fact she had a hell of an arm but the fact that a girl had done that, and let out a short something-that-could-be-called a laugh. "So what's your name?" She asked as she ran after the ball that was too far away from Takao and tossing it to him.

"I'm Takao Kazunari." He said, going up for a lay up. If he was trying to impress her, Midorima thought dryly, it should be with a far shot – not with such simple moves but she watched with the same slight interest.

"And is Takao your _name _name or family name?"

This got both of their attention. Midorima looked at her, his green eyes narrowing and his thoughts echoed Takao's spoken word. "What?" That was a strange question. She caught the ball, dribbling it with her left hand as she smiled shyly at them.

"Sorry, I'm just getting used to the whole Japanese thing." She said as she tucked the ball in the crook of her arm and bent down to throw a duffel over her shoulder and grabbed a suit case with the other. Carefully balancing the ball in between her waist and arm, she shook Takao's hand and then approached him. "I just got here from States so I'm still learning a lot. My name's Ayame Kagami."

He shook her hand politely, noticing that her hand was although calloused, warm to the touch as he said, "you can call me Midor-" And then he stopped, catching the last part. _Kagami_?

And just when the two Shutoko students put one and two together, they heard a loud, all too familiar shouting only several feet away from them from a very, _very _angry same red-headed man. "Hey – don't touch my sister!"

_Sister?_

* * *

First Kuroko no Basuke fic - hi!

So...I just finished watching the anime and this idea started playing around because...well, because Midorima is it - hate it? Reviews would be lovely with this pilot chapter.

Thanks for reading! :)


	2. Life, Interrupted (II)

Chapter Two

"Well that was strange," Takao muttered, several minutes after at a fast food joint as he picked at his fries in front of a stoic Midorima. The tall, green-haired boy had his arms crossed, his eyes looking out the window distractedly. The scene of a furious hulk-of-a-guy grabbing his sister roughly yet affectionately by the back of her jacket as he dragged her off replayed in his mind. He remembered Ayame protesting, claiming that she didn't even get his name - with Kagami shouting about how she didn't and wouldn't ever need to know it.

"Hm," Midori slipped out as he turned back to Takao. "Worst things has happened. Can we leave yet?" He asked with a scowl towards the tray. Takao waved the fry in his face but didn't say anything further - until his eyes went wide.

Because walking right by them was a pair of red-headed siblings.

"What the hell - are you guys stalking us?!" Kagami demanded and his sister simply laughed.

"We were here first!"

"Mind if we joined you?" Ayame asked, disregarding Kagami and Takao's argument as she shuffled insufferably next to Midorima - only to get yanked by her collar yet again and dragged to a seat on the other side of the restaurant, laughing all the while. She was in the perfect line of sight for Midorima to look up and glance at her. After Kagami disappeared to order food, Ayame's blue eyes met his and she waved with a little smile. He nodded quickly. Takao raised an eyebrow, throwing his arm over and noticing Ayame, he shot her a smile before turning back around. "Hard to believe they're related, huh?" He asked.

"Not that it really concerns us." Midorima simply scoffed, getting a sly smile from Takao. Moments later, Kagami returned with a tray full of hamburgers and an extra large sundae, doused in chocolate syrup, sprinkles and peanuts.

And more appalled than curious, Midorima watched wide eyed as she devoured it as if she hadn't ate in years. He heard distant moans. "She must have a hollow leg or something," he muttered and Takao turned back around, laughing. "Well at least those two have the same appetite."

"Not that it matters," he said again, getting up. Because it didn't. But as they walked out the restaurant, _something _must have mattered to him because when they passed by Ayame and she only wiggled her fingers with that same, one dimpled smile at Takao, it couldn't possibly be jealousy that he was feeling.

0-0

"So...I _have_ to come here?" I groaned. We were leaving Taiga's small, but dreadfully rummaged excuse of an apartment and was walking towards his high school gym for the usual training session. It was a new but relatively simple building exactly like those at home. The only difference was that it was on slightly larger property, something that wasn't possible in the cluttered cities. Still, everything here felt like it was playing almost _too _safe. And it was deserted - most likely because it was summer vacation. Well, in the states at least. She was joining the school the second term in.

"It's just three more years, Ayame," he rolled his eyes, throwing his bag on me and I was too tired and did not care enough to throw it back off. I hooked my fingers around the strap as I look around. "Did you like it here?" I asked curiously.

It had only been a year since I last saw Taiga in person, and I didn't miss him _too _much but I definitely felt his absence. There were just too many times when I rushed home with something to tell him – only for him to not be there but that _something _wasn't important enough to call overseas now. It felt better to have a brother again, to have someone to help fight against the world with. We weren't too close as far as siblings went, but there was an undeniable familiarity between us.

"Did I like it?" He repeated, needing to think it over, "well the basketball is good-"

"And that's the only thing that mattered," I ended for him, laughing. He shrugged but I knew it was true. All Taiga ever cared for was basketball. Even back in the states, he would only accept NBA as a career and nothing less. And what with Alexandria Garcia's prompt, who used to be apart of the WNBA, he honestly had that one goal in mind since he first started.

Me, on the other hand, had no such ambition. I just lived. Whatever happened, happened. If Taiga was there, I would play. If he wasn't...well, I probably still would. But I could be holed up in my room on the internet, or out running or eating or reading – I was just _there_. I hoped that with the over-board education, maybe I would find something.

Truth was, I was always a bit jealous of Taiga. He had this ambition that drove him and I had nothing. I guessed that was why I admired people with skill or passion so much. I envied them for it. It could be something stupid or unattainable – in fact, that would be better_. _I would get along with anyone that knew what they were doing with their life, something I lacked. I looked up at my older brother, who was comically so much taller than me that it was ridiculous - and hoped that I would find something to.

When we arrived at the gym, I was not at all overwhelmed by the mass amount of guys. Living with an older brother helped with that – but the girl in the centre caught my attention. "Finally, you're here! We were about to leave!" She exclaimed, pointing to him accusingly with her brown eyes narrowed. She looked like she was about to hit him too until she noticed at me. "You brought your -"

I could _see _it. I could see that she wanted to say girlfriend and I choked back vomit. "I'm his sister!" I said quickly before she would say it out loud and I would be inwardly puke. "Ayame Kagami...or Kagami Ayame, whichever." I said, still unsure with the honorifics. Unlike my brother who left Japan at a reasonable age of five, I was still three turning four and barely spoke a word. He, on the other hand, soaked up the gist of it but it was too late for me. By the time I was born, I was all American. None of these -_kun, -chan, -sama, -san _business despite my parents drilling me on it before my I came here. They were serious too – something about me being exiled from Tokyo if I didn't get it right. I didn't understand why you simply couldn't call someone by their name, but perhaps it was the American in me talking.

Taiga sighed, obviously exasperate about my lack of...well, everything. "She's my sister, she just arrived and I didn't trust leaving her alone." With the food, he didn't add. "But maybe I should have..."

"Well, it's fine. You can call me Riko," she said with a smile, holding her hand out for me. I shook it. I wished that everyone else introduced themselves this way – with what I could call them, but no such luck. The rest of the team waved and said a quick name but I forget them the moment they were spoken. Japanese names just didn't stick with me quite yet, something I had to get over soon before my first year here started.

Riko looked down at her watch and then back at who I remembered as the Team Captain. "We should head out now," she told him and they all nod in agreement. I looked a bit awkward in the crowd, unable to really talk to anyone but Taiga and I was tempted to speak purely English simply because it was more natural...but that would only separate me further from the rest of them.

But I didn't want to hang around him all the time, and right next to him was a boy with light hair and blue eyes...and a dog. And as we began walking, Taiga found his way to my other side, leaving me in between and I laughed. He had always been traumatized by dogs – after all the late night street ball, dogs would be chasing him down and I remember him shrieking as Himuro and he jumped over fences to escape the rottweilers.

We took the bus the rest of the way, and I found myself talking to a boy I was supposed to call Kuroko and his adorable dog, Tetsuya #2. Although the pup seemed to love hanging on his shoulder, I had the chance to hold in him my arm once we arrived at the school.

And of course – look at that.

The duo from earlier.

I couldn't help but laugh at their reappearance. I tend to do that...laugh when I'm awkward. Or nervous. Or happy. Or sad. Or horrified. But seeing the taller of the two, the Midor-something staring at me as if I was a flea made me shyly hide behind the dog, waving its paw for me as I fought down that nervous smile. His eye twitched and I gave up on him, turning towards Takao – a name I remember! - and smiled wider instead. "Hello again."

I could _feel _my brother's glare but I knew it was just him being carried away with things. Takao ignored this completely, jogging up to the basketball team and me as he led away to the gym. I was stroking Number Two all the while, trying to absorb the sheer size of the school. It definitely outweighed Seirin as far as looks went, but I knew the heart attack Kaiga would have – and the beatings I would get later – if I switched schools. It was betrayal in the worst form.

With the rest of the team off to change and Riko talking to the coach, I was left at the sidelines. Which sucked. But I couldn't leave poor Number Two alone. I habitually stroked his fur as I watched the Shutoku team warm up. And of course, my eyes wandered directly to Green Haired as he shot the ball again. And again. And again. Not once did he miss and it was almost creepy the flow of it – Takao would rebound, throw it at him, he would shoot and the ball would follow through perfectly into an impossibly high arch before going straight down the net and repeat.

And I just _knew _that he knew that I was staring. "Do you want to teach me how to do that sometime?" I called out to him, at another attempt of conversation. I wasn't horribly shy, but with the hints he dropped – I was fairly sure he wasn't interested in my friendship but goddamnit he was good. Great. And I couldn't help but be attracted to that.

"Some things you just can't learn," he said flatly without breaking his stride, his eyes focused and away from me. My mouth twitched and I juggled Number Two back in the crook of my arm before going towards him and he stopped just the slightest, his equally green eyes flickering to me but then he shot it the ball before I got into close distance.

"I didn't get your name," I said and when he at last turned to look down on me – literally, I was _that _short, he was taller than Taiga for God's sake – I felt the slight nerves again. He had that intense look that made me feel like I was being put up on display and with that stomach-fluttering feeling, I slightly ducked behind the puppy again. Thank God for Tetsuya #2. Cue habitual smile.

And cue the narrowed eyes, yet again.

0-0

Ayame's face was half hidden behind the white and black dog, who was staring up at him eager with bright blue eyes. Beside the pup's face was her own pale ones, equally eager and excited but the small smile that played at her mouth was anything but. And of course that one dimple that Takao had told him earlier he wanted to poke before bursting into laughter.

He closed his eyes slightly and shifted away from her. "Midorima Shintaro," he said in a clipped tone as he nudged his glasses. She lowered the dog, her eyes curious as she took a step closer.

"So, I call you Midorima, right?" Again that same smile was on her face and he wondered why any one would smile that much – what possible reason she would have to do that all the time.

"What, are you two?" He asked rhetorically, hiding a condescending smirk as he faced the net again. They were drawing attention from his teammates, something he tried to avoid when it came to girls. It wasn't that he was shy around girls, but he always preferred someone older. Someone mature and not...annoying.

"No, fourteen!"

He stopped.

"_Fourteen_?" He repeated, unable to keep the surprise from his voice. The sound of a ball dropping on the ground became dead clear when the gym silenced, but he didn't turn to see if it went in – it had – because surely, people were staring now. She blinked, and there was that smile again she bit down right before she laughed.

"I have a late birthday, okay? Fifteen on October 25th," she explained, her voice light. And the moment she said that, the sun had shone through the high gym windows and bounced off her light eyes and somehow, he finally _looked _at her and all he concluded was that she did not look fourteen. He blinked and turned back away from her.

So she was a Scorpio.

He thought he was supposed to get along with them, but so far – unlikely.

0-0

They lost.

Taiga could complain all he want, but it was Midorima's last three point score that made it a 99-96 win, to Shutoko. And as they lined up to shake their hands, I was still there laughing as he shook his hand none too gently. It was a good game – exhilarating the way most were, and I had forgotten all about Number Two until both teams finally retreated into the locker room.

I got up and stretched, rubbing my eyes as I looked down on the dog.

"What are you chewing on, boy?" I frowned, as I bent down and pulled something out of its mouth – something green, something stuffed.

It was beyond ruined, and covered in doggy spit but...but just barely I could make out a shape. A frog?

Who the hell would have this?

* * *

Thank you so much on all the feedback from the pilot chapter! I hope this doesn't pale in comparison. **Long, or short chapters_? _**Answers_&_Reviews would be lovely, as well as...you know, crucial if you feel strongly against long or short chapters.

P.S. I've only watched the anime - so sorry if everything isn't exactly guess! I'm making up a lot of things that I couldn't find out on the wikia so...hopefully that won't be the deal breaker. If y'all know any facts about Midorima you want me to include, feel free to leave some! In fact, it's encouraged :)

Thanks for reading!


	3. Life, Interrupted (III)

Chapter Three

Midorima was used to coming home expressionless in the face of his parents then collapsing on his bed the moment he had a chance to – and today was no different. Damn Kagami with his almost superhuman jump. It put _that _much more strain and pressure with each shot and there was no way he was going to miss, especially not since the Inter-High tournament and especially knowing that there was a girl sitting on the sidelines, staring at him all the while.

He let out a groan as he threw the duffel bag across his room.

"You better not be lying on your bed!"

He heard his mother's voice as she walked by his room, buttoning her jacket. She peered inside and shot him a look. Not just any look but _the _look, the one of annoyance and almost disdain.

She was a doctor and wanted him to follow in her foot steps. As far as she knew, he being a part of the Generation of Miracles was no feat to be acknowledged and despite the articles on his successes, there was no way Dr Midorima, Head of Neurosurgery would ever read a sports magazine. She didn't care that basketball players had one of the highest paid salaries, all she thought was that it was a game and as soon as he was thirty - maybe thirty two if he was lucky - he would just end up on one of her lessor's surgery table, getting his knees repaired.

"Get up and throw those dirty sheets in the laundry." She said, not pausing by his room. Her voice became distant as she descended down the stair case, but he already knew what she was going to say - "Don't wait up, I'll be home late and your dad's at the office."

He didn't respond, only obediently throwing out his sports jacket and glasses before jumping into the shower. Immediately hot water poured over him and he closed his eyes, rubbing his face before he stared blankly ahead of him at marble walls.

His mother was a surgeon, and his father a professor at the University of Tokyo. Both wealthy, both distant. It wasn't bad, not at all. He needed that space, and he could not lie: having that financial security was great. Life was easier when money was never a problem. His parents didn't care too much on what he went, even allowing him to go to a "regular" school, not that they knew it was one of the Three Kings of Tokyo, of course.

His life was not bad. Training. A game – a win, to be more precise. Home. Shower. Later, he'll have dinner alone...red bean soup, preferably. Delicious and convenient. Nothing was wrong at all.

It wasn't until he was getting out of the shower, towel drying his hair that he finally remembered something -

His lucky item, the frog.

He must have left it at the school. He'll get it later.

0-0

"Oh geez, oh geez," I groaned, "this was _his_?"

"Tetsuya #2 sure did enjoy it," Takao laughed, picking up the piece of a ripped up leg strung with cotton. I bit my thumbnail, looking around worriedly. "He already left, must have forgotten it." Takao continued.

"How mad would he be if..." I let that question drift, not really wanting to know the answer. So far from what I've seen of him, he was not the most warm or giving person. He was incredibly superstitious, and the puppy I had been taking care of basically mauled his lucky item. Takao shrugged. "I can't say, this hasn't happened before."

"Maybe if I buy a new one, and give it to him instead?"

"I don't see how that can go wrong," Takao said with his same care-free grin. "You can even give it to him in person."

I raised an eyebrow. There was some sort of secretive tone in his voice that was suspicious and I was fairly sure that what with the Japan that I had collected so far, they were very polite. Strangers appearing at your door to give you a stuffed animal was _not _polite but we were teenagers, so that had to be an exception...right? "Can I really?"

"Sure," Takao said and there was that amused tone again. He gave me direct, simple directions and a _you won't miss it, don't worry! _before he waved and left. It should take no more than twenty minutes, but right before I made my way into the neighbourhood districts that Takao pointed out to me, I stopped by a little shop and held up the ruins of the frog before pointing at one that looked somewhat similar in shape and colour. Midorima couldn't be too keen about it, could he? He was a boy after all.

"Will this be enough?" I asked, unsure as I pulled out some bills. I had little to no clue about the currency and its value compared to the American dollar.

"It's 350 ye-" he stopped when he looked up, and immediately his eyes sharpened. "3500 yen! Yes, this should be enough!" He said before he swooped in and popped it into the cash register. I just stare at him, wide eyed wondering what the hell just happened but eventually blinked and smiled politely, thanking him anyway before ducking out. It took me a moment of turning my head side to side until I realized where I was and headed towards Midorima's house...where I would lie to him and tell him he forgot this. Easy.

But when Takao said I wouldn't miss it – he really meant it. There was _no _way I was missing this huge house in the middle of houses that weren't quite as grand. It wasn't a mansion, but it was so much better than the shack of the apartment Taiga and I had to stay at. On a bronze plaque, it said _Midorima _so I was pretty sure that I was at the right place. Surprisingly, the tall gates that surrounded the house was left open yet I was confident that I was breaking and entering...but I slipped through anyway. I jogged up the stairs, ringing the doorbell as I prepared the conversation in my mind.

_You left your frog thing back and this was on my way home so...here I am_. Didn't sound too bad, and just to make it more convincing – maybe I could fake that I was doing this to make him like me more and help me out with my shooting skills. That, after all, would not be a _complete _lie.

But when Midorima appeared, towering over me in literally nothing but a pair of basketball shorts hung low and a towel over his shoulders and in his hair, my mind went completely blank.

...

"..."

...

"What are you -" His eyes sharpened and he stopped as he took a step back but didn't make any moves to cover his torso. And he was fit – the epitome of fit. Defined muscles, not a hint of bones let alone fat underneath it all - and he probably_ just _got out of the shower. And even though I was surrounded by a shirtless Taiga throughout my childhood, it was a _bit _different when it was someone you just met a day ago.

"Uh, you...frog. Back. Gym. Here – my way," I said, hand motions galore but for the life of me I could not string the right words together in Japanese. His green eyes narrowed at me again and he sighed, his chest falling as he looked away. Suddenly, without the shine of the glasses, it hit me how green his eyes really were – which were...cool.

He held out a hand. And I stared at it.

"Well?" He prompted, as if talking to a child.

I blinked once more before realizing he was _actually falling for it_. "Right! Here." I said and dropped it into his hands. Distractedly I noticed they were the hands of an athlete – big hands, long fingers, calloused and strong and not with even the slightest hint of stubbiness. Conveniently, they were hands with fingers slim enough to be a musician's, maybe a pianist. Violinist? Some fine instrument, for sure. His mouth twitched and he raised it up to a closer examination – yes, because there was _that _much of a height distance. And then, he smiled.

Sort of.

More like a smirk, actually.

"I left this behind, huh?" He said breezily as he tossed it up in the air with his left hand, catching it in the same and I immediately knew that I was caught but in true American fashion, I would be going down in flames.

"Yep. At the benches...upper right corner."

He turned over the frog, and dangled it from the price tag.

_Goddamn it, you were so close, Ayame_.

I laughed nervously.

_No, you weren't. Not at all. _

And the truth rushed out of me. "Okay so Tetsuya #2, the puppy I had? It was hungry, and I was distracted watching your game so I wasn't paying attention because the game was really intense - especially near the end of the third quarter when you and Taiga were sort of battling it out - and the last shot too! So I was _really _into it! Right up until the end but then I turned around and your um, frog – sorry, your _lucky _stuffed frog was chewed to bits and well...here I am." At least I got one of the rehearsed lines right.

He stared at me for a moment, and I braced myself for either the door slamming into my face, or for the frog to be thrown back at me. Instead he sighed and placed it aside. "Thanks." He said in a flat tone, not at all sincere as he turned away from me. The movement allowed a glance into his house – and it was just as nice as it is on the outside, or I assumed it was. Nothing was lit but the hallway all the way back, attached to a spiralling stair case that faded into the darkness. And then, he stopped and his eyebrows pulled together. He ran his fingers back through his damp, darker hair that was falling slightly into his eyes.

"Wait," he said slowly at a closer examination, "where did you buy this?"

"At some store," I said confused, "why?"

"And for how much?"

"Um," I looked up, "I don't know...3500?"

"_Yen_?"

"I guess?" I frowned. "Why – what's wrong with that?"

He stared down at me for a little longer with a patronizing expression. At last, either from pity or from just being fed up at my clueless expression, he said slowly, "do you realize how much that cost?"

"Uh, 3500 yen? That's what...3.50 American?"

He closed his eyes, his thumb and index pinching his nose bridge and I knew that I did something wrong. "Are you serious?"

"What?!" I asked again, irritated this time.

"It's _thirty five _dollars, American," he said, adding a _baka _that I was fairly sure meant something bad. "You were charged ten times what I bought it for."

I blinked. And then laughed. "Whoops." Nothing I could do about it now – there went my food money. "There goes dinner."

"Was that all the money you had?" He asked with a frown. I shrugged, and patted my pockets. "Yep," I said. And there went bus money too. Good job, Ayame. I looked behind me, thankful that it wasn't dark yet but when I turned back to ask for the quickest possible directions, I found him staring at me as if weighing whether or not to abandon me and close the door but his inclination to the American fool seemed to won as he turned around and held up a finger. "I'll be right back." He said as he disappeared up the stairs, throwing the frog somewhere. I stood there, and waited. Seconds later, I heard him coming down the stairs pulling over a black sweater and closing the door behind him.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously as he took the lead and walked out of his front yard.

"Getting you some food," he snapped, "and preferably without tourist price."

"I'm not a tourist!"

He stopped and threw me a look over his shoulder that ran down my body. I was wearing simple shorts and a loose, distressed tank top with my favourite band on it...something fairly common...Except, of course, from the fact that nobody from Japan probably knew who Shinedown was. Nobody but a tourist. And of course, my accent. "Right," I said dejectedly but I was happy to follow behind him. "So are you like, paying?"

"Seeing how you spent all your money on a useless item, I don't see how _you _possibly can."

"Useless?" I repeated. "But Takao said it was your lucky item!"

"For the day."

"For the day?" I was beginning to sound like a broken record. He sighed, and I knew that he wasn't going to amuse me with answers anymore. Really I should just be lucky that I was being fed. We ended up at a small café after two, silent but long minutes of walking. He crossed his arms as soon as he took a seat, and I took that as an invitation to sit down as well. Was this a date?

Well, he wasn't looking at me so I assumed otherwise. Nonetheless, a waitress arrived a moment later and he told me to get whatever I want which was basically a ticket to heaven, given the fact we were at a _dessert _café. I stared down at the menu, thanking the Lord that there was English scrawled in italics underneath the confusing Japanese. "Can I get the..." where to start? "the chocolate peanut butter ice-cream with hazelnut cream, roasted almonds – slivered, please - cookie dough and white chocolate curls on a graham pie crust?"

The waitress stared at me, and asked me to repeat that. Twice. Midorima wouldn't even look at me but I was getting too excited, beaming up at the waitress. When she looked at him, he just shook his head ever so slightly and she disappeared. "Thanks," I said, grinning at him. My good deed must have paid off now that I was getting free food – sort of.

"Just eat fast, so I can leave." He said and then he blinked as if realizing something. He stood up immediately and my neck actually hurt to crane up to look at him. He took bills out of his pocket and set it on the table. "Pay with this -"

"You're leaving?" I asked quickly, a flutter of panic.

His green eyes scrutinized me for a moment, at my surely deer-in-headlights expression. "Yes."

I took a sharp breath. "But...but..."

"But?" He hurried, a flicker of irritation showing on his face. I lean back, smiling to smother the nervousness as I said quietly, "but I don't know how to get back." And perhaps for the fifth time that day, he simply stared at me as if I was anomaly for what felt like forever before he sighed, closing his eyes and sitting back down.

"Eat fast."

I grinned.

"Yes, sir!" I said with a mock salute. I'll show him _exactly_ how fast I can eat.

X_

* * *

At last, an update!

What do you guys think of his parents - does a strict mother suit Midorima...or no...your opinion matters and they actually do influence this story so...you know.


	4. The Seeds of Friendship (I)

Chapter Four: The Seeds of Friendship

"_Today is a good day to _

_reconnect with your past. Don't run away_

_from opportunities to see old friends,_

_and you may even discover something _

_valuable." _

He had gotten home a lot later than he expected when he decided to give the pathetic American a chance, despite how much he would rather get some rest after a long game. But there was something pitiful about her light blue, wide-eyed stare when she told him she spent 3500 yen on a palm-size plush. He shook his head just at the thought of it.

He planned to just let her off at whatever eating establishment that was closest, but as soon as she finished – messily, hungrily and savagely – she begged him to give her a moment to digest the food. And then she needed help getting home. And then she realized she had lost her cellphone and had to use his to call hers. And then they were going back to the restaurant. And _then _he was walking her half way home as she went on and tried to convince him to give her some training tips that he shot down immediately.

It was a tiring day and his horoscope did not warn him at all about this girl, and all that she dragged him through. The skies were pitch black when he arrived home, punching in the code through the gate – realizing that his mother was still there. Waiting for him.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a slow, cautious tone.

His mother had the same likeness of him – tall and fair skin but her hair was an ashy brown colour but there was without a doubt, the exact same scrutinizing look in those same green eyes. She crossed her arms, leaning back against the counter at the kitchen as he tried to play it casual and walk around her. He reached up with ease to the cupboards to grab a can of red bean soup, pouring it meticulously slow onto a bowl and throwing it into the microwave, waiting.

It wasn't until there was a _beep _that his mother responded.

"Where were you?"

"Out." Strange, she hadn't taken an interest before. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"With?"

"You wouldn't even know if I told you their name," he said as he took out the bowl and grabbed a spoon. He headed up the stair case, glancing back his shoulder knowing that there was no way she could get around that fact. But the way she was staring up at him made him feel almost...uneasy. He closed his door quietly, locking it before setting the bowl down on a table. He flipped out his phone to check for the time, figuring that she was acting motherly because it was late.

It wasn't.

And a moment later, he realized that something was different – the camera icon was still among the options and he clicked to it, revealing the most recent activity. It was a blurry picture, obviously taken in a flurry of movement but he could make out his frame, his face looking the other way while Ayame had her mouth open, eyes wide in that confused expression of hers with her hands clearly around the cellphone.

_This idiot_.

But he couldn't bring himself to delete the picture, nor could he stop himself from checking the recent callers list – of a short, 3-3-4 set of numbers. And just the idea that he could press on that number, and Ayame would be back felt...strange, but in a different way from his mother's. It was different, but not necessarily bad.

0-0

The slightest, ray of light escaped his curtains but he woke up in mostly darkness feeling very tired, and very sore – and hungry. He didn't even had the chance to eat anything after the basketball game last night. He groaned, rubbing his eyes lazily and rolled over, getting tangled in the cords of his earphones. Habitually and through tired, half open eyes, he hit the app for his _Oho-Asa_ and it repeated the horoscope to him in that same cheery tone.

It was almost twelve when he pulled himself up, sitting there for a moment before dragging out his long legs and throwing them over the bed. Slowly, he got up and trudged his way downstairs, not before picking up the discarded bowl. He left it in the sink, getting another quick breakfast of the can stuff – and stopped when he noticed he had an audience.

He had to rub his eyes, wishing he had his glasses but he was fairly certain it was his mother in front of him. Again. "Did the hospital shut down?"

She gave him a look that was very similar to the one he so often gave to others when they asked a ridiculous expression. "Very funny, Shintaro."

He hadn't heard his first name being called in a long time, only hearing it from his own parents rarely. There weren't any friends close enough and definitely not a lover who had the privilege. Distractedly he remembered a certain girl being unsure what to call him, and he felt just the slightest tug of a smile – one that his mother caught immediately. "Are you laughing at me?" She asked, eyebrows raised.

"Not at all, mother." He said, resisting the urge to role his eyes. "I'll be going up now."

"Wait."

He did and she furrowed her eyebrows at him, before turning back around and dismissively flicking her wrist at him – and there it was again, that horribly familiar action leaving him wondering if this was how it felt every time he had turn away from someone.

Namely a certain red head girl.

0-0

"It is so _hooooot_," I groaned, sprawled in the middle of the apartment directly underneath the ceiling fan. I threw my arm over my face, feeling the stickiness of sweat. I rubbed my arm back on my bare stomach, the shirt being pushed up as much as it could without Taiga feeling awkward – not that he noticed. He was busy complaining too.

"Let's go somewhere with air conditioning," I decided, pulling myself up.

"It's twelve right now, the hottest time and you want to _leave_?"

"Better than staying here!"

"You go ahead then," he said, "I'll find you later. Bring your cellphone."

"Got it," I grinned at him, glad that I only had a lazy brother to take care of me as opposed to our parents. I gave him one last look before I grabbed my cellphone and left. He was huge, like seriously huge – huge, and tan the way he laid face first on the ground. I laughed before shouting out a _bye _and closed the door behind me. The heat hit me immediately – sign of the first day of August. Tomorrow, it would be my brother's birthday and although I played with the idea with a cake, I seriously wondered how it would survive in this heat. And more importantly: how I would pay for it.

Despite the fact that I was in high-waist jean shorts that covered up just the minimal, and another version of my beloved loose tank, it was still too hot. I groaned as I twisted my hair into a higher, tighter bun and did the same to the end of my shirt, tying it just above my hip. Although dressing like this would give a certain reputation back home, it was simply _too hot _to worry about that now. I had no idea how the weather sky rocketed over night, but it had and now...I was dying.

Maybe an ice-cream cake would cool us off tomorrow, but...right. No money, and -

"Holy shit!"

I screamed, gawking at the tall, green eyed boy as he stared at me, making a face as he took a step back. "What are you _doing_ here?!" I demanded, reverting back to Japanese. I felt like my heart was just about to jump out of my chest and even though my hand was on it, it wouldn't slow down. Midorima narrowed his eyes at me in that way of his and held up a can of...of red beans?

"You came all the way here to...to get that disgusting thing?" I asked slowly, this time staring at _him _through narrowed eyes.

"It's not disgusting," he said firstly, "and it isn't _all the way here _-"

"I know where you live!" I cut him off, laughing at his horrible cover up. "And it _is _a distance." He didn't respond, only tossing the can up in the air as he walked away from me. Blinking, I raised my hand up calling out, "wait!"

He stopped and I nearly slammed into him – in fact, I did. "Can you watch where you're going?" He said, tipping up his glasses so quickly I knew it was a habit. Probably one when he was annoyed – but despite his words, his tone didn't sound too bothered.

"I just," why had I called him out? "Never mind."

One eye twitched, obviously having enough of my nonsense. He walked to the counter and then paused to look over his shoulder as he paid the cashier, throwing me a glance. "Is your brother here too?" He asked, and I had a feeling it wasn't because they wanted to catch up, but rather because he didn't want a tackle and accusation. I shook my head. "It's too hot," I simply said. With the mention of Taiga, I remembered his birthday dilemma. A sister pops back in the picture after a year, with no birthday idea? I couldn't allow that. But I remembered last night, talking with him and learning some of the basics.

Like the Generation of Miracles.

And then I had an idea.

Before I spoke, I positioned myself in front of the door so Midorima wouldn't be able to walk out on me if he objected which - knowing him for the short while I did – he probably would. He looked at me strangely before he told me to get out of the way. "I remember now." I said and I couldn't help but smile as the nervousness grew, fearing rejection but willing to take the risk anyway. "It's my brother's birthday tomorrow," I eased in.

"And?"

"And well with this weather, a cake would melt."

He continued to stare at me and I was full on grinning now, proof of the butterflies. "And I know a perfect present for him."

"What does this have to do with me?" He frowned and he began moving around me – but I was a step ahead and blocked his entrance. If he wasn't suspicious before, he sure was now. "What are you doing?"

"You know, my brother always had this one goal..."

"Move."

"...ever since he came to Japan..."

"I said -"

" - to play against the Generation of Miracles!"

He stopped, a flicker of surprise in his green eyes before he looked down at me. He leaned down, just so that we were on even level and he said slowly, _daring _me to continue, "and?"

"And look at who's in front of me," I said quickly laughing awkwardly, holding his arm – and then letting go when I remembered that grabbing people wasn't very polite - "the wonderful Midorima Shintaro!"

"...You want me to be your brother's birthday gift?"

My face fell. "Well don't say it like that," I said dejectedly, flame fading out. "You make it sound like I'm asking you to prostitute yourself." He gave me a look that made me second everything I just said – as if I had spoken in English but I was fairly sure it was in Japanese yet he was _still _looking at me. "What did I do now?"

He frowned at me before he gulped down the remainder of his drink. He crushed it in his hand and tossed it into the garbage can several feet away – getting it in, of course. "If you really want him to play against someone, ask Kise Ryouta."

It was my turn to stare now. "You act as if I know who that is."

He sighed as he began turning away and I was sure he was going to leave me. But then he stopped, as if he remembered something and then those green eyes were regarding me again with a sort of _I can't believe I have to do this _gaze that made me smile. His mouth twitched and he said in a tired voice, "I guess I'll show you."

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, and reviews would be lovely :)


	5. The Seeds of Friendship (II)

Chapter Five

Like always with this girl, Midorima found himself doing something he would have never done – yet somehow sucked into. And he wasn't talking about going to Kaijo High; no, he was referring to the fact that _he was carrying her on his back_. Halfway through as she was skipping and trying yet again to involve him in her birthday idea for Kagami, she had tripped and fell. There was a bleeding gash on her knee that looked worse than it really was, yet here he was...forced into acting as a mule.

He seriously contemplated dropping her right then and there after fifteen seconds of it.

"Don't complain, I'm shielding you from the heat! I'm like a shade," she explained, and he heard her laugh close to his ear. "Wow, it's really high up here," she added quietly, and she leaned down closer to him just slightly. He felt the soft curve of her body on his back and looked away – even though he technically wasn't _looking _at her anyway.

"Why did I even agree to this," he muttered. The heat was really starting to get to him, and he felt just the slightest breeze when she moved away from him to wind up her hair into a bun, her legs tight around him.

"Because you pushed me," she said, and he just _knew _from her voice that she was smiling. Then she slumped back down, and he felt her arms dangle past his shoulder, not quite holding him.

"You tripped over your own foot."

"Details," she said, and then she started to bounce excitedly. "I see it!"

"Stop that," he said quickly with a sharp intake, shifting his head to at least see her from his peripherals, "before I drop you." Not that he would – he benched press probably twice her weight but she stopped immediately and said a soft sorry, something he thought was strangely out of character. He sighed. He couldn't handle the proximity with this girl anymore so he slightly turned to her and ask if she was better.

"You can put me down," she said but he wasn't used to that new resigned tone.

"Hm," his tone was suspicious but she was already slipping off, gently landing on her better leg. He gave the knee a quick glance – it was no longer bleeding, but the skin was well off the knee cap and it was pink with the _inside _flesh. He made a slight face and then turned away, looking down the road. "We're still a far distance from the school."

"Is there a way to take the bus?" She asked, but there wasn't that lively tilt to her words.

"Do you have money?"

She sighed and then retied her hair, higher this time.

0-0

"You're kidding," she groaned, "and he's not coming back?"

The captain of the Kaijo team blinked, and shrugged. "He didn't even come," he corrected only getting the mahogany haired girl to deflate even more. She turned to Midorima, waiting for him to say something - but not a word had left his mouth after they arrived at the gym to hear that Kise didn't come to practise today because of some modelling work.

"How am I suppose to ask him now?" She asked to nobody in particular. Kasamatsu raised an eyebrow and repeated slowly, "ask?" He looked at the taller, solemn face boy. "Couldn't you just called him?"

Ayame opened her mouth, and then closed it. And then she swore.

Midorima, on the other hand, looked like he was about to kill someone. _I can't believe I didn't even think about that. _He had carried a girl on his back all the way here in the blistering heat, forced to hear her babbling up until he threatened to drop her - that silenced her - and now, here he was at the gym of someone who didn't even consider very much as friend as much as a former associate. He took a deep breath before he turned around sharply and walked out of there.

But then fingers around his short sleeve stopped him and he shifted his head, narrowing his eyes at the blue eyed girl that was staring at him. "What?" He asked, annoyance slipping into his tone.

"Are you going?" She simply asked, not at all offended by his snappish behaviour.

"Why would I stay here?"

After that, she let him go. It felt odd for him walking right out of there to be drowned in heat as soon as he stepped back out again. But he didn't turn around to see if Ayame had followed him - he didn't stop walking in general until he reached his home. But when he did, he paused when he saw a car in the driveway. "Dad?" He called out, thankful for the rush of cold air that surrounded him. He didn't expect a response but the keys and the added pair of shoes were as much as an answer a verbal one would be.

Not that they were obvious. The shoes were tucked neatly away and the keys hung in the compartment instead of thrown over the kitchen counter the way most people did. Midorima's father was meticulous that way - obsessively neat, everything had to be in order. He supposed that was where his own habits originated from. He looked down at the bandaged fingers, and recalled the his little ritual before every match...like father, like son.

Unlike his mother, Midorima's father, Kosuke did not purposely become a recluse. He was just busy, but he was considerate. He asked questions, made polite conversations and congratulated Midorima whenever he was free - it was just that the opportunity was rare. "You're home early," Midorima said as he knocked on the door of his father's office.

Kosuke looked up and a smile lit up his face, crinkling up his eyes. Kosuke was the exact older version of Midorima, just as tall with the same ivy coloured hair and defined, sharp features. But instead of tousled down over his forehead, Kosuke wore his hair back the way it tended to stay once you spent years running your fingers through it in frustration so often. "Shintaro," he said warmly, "there you are. I was wondering where you are. Nakatani didn't say anything about practice today in this heat."

The fact that he knew his coach's name was more than anything his mother would have known. "I was just on a walk." He said as he leaned against the door frame, his eyes behind the glasses scanning the contents neatly stacked by priority, separated and noted with sticky notes, on the table. "I thought you were at a colleague's until tomorrow."

"Ah well," he stood up, revealing his height that rivalled his son's, "I figured that I could complete it at...home." He gave a look to his son. "I saw your mother leaving on my way here," he said in a low tone. Midorima frowned.

"Leaving? But," he said with ice in his voice, "she wasn't here all morning."

Kosuke brown eyes appraised his son with a disapproving frown, but not at him - at his wife. "I figured as much," he sighed, combing back his hair with his fingers, "she was probably in the study."

Midorima's jaw tightened, a muscle jumping at the side of his mouth, and a fist on either side of his legs._ Of course _his mother had been home and had not even spoken a word to him, of course she would have. Sensing his only son's frustration, Kosuke sighed and stepped away from his desk to place a hand on his shoulder. "I know that things are busy, Shintaro - what with you starting your first year at high school and the incident at the Inter-high," he said as gentle as a man's voice could be, "but understand that she cares for you."

He wanted to roll his eyes and accidentally he muttered, "but she loves her job more." He regretted it instantly. It made him sound like a whiny child.

To his credit, Kosuke didn't wince or seem surprised at his son's comment. "Tonight, we are going out to dinner as a family," he declared to Midorima's astonishment, "your mother will clear up her schedule and her phone and pager will be off, the same goes with me and the same will go with you."

Midorima didn't say anything, only nodding because young men did not get excited at the prospect of a family dinner, but even as he turned away, Kosuke did not miss the way his only son's eyes brightened.

0-0

I watched as Midorima leave. He was so tall, and walked as if he owned the place despite the fact that this was not _his _gym nor were they _his _teammate. Not that it made a difference. They stared anyway, with that wariness of watching a celebrity, almost. I didn't understand what was so great about being a member of this Generation of Miracle but seeing the way people reacted around him, I wondered if it was a country-wide title. He had the arrogance of it down, at least. "What's his problem?" I mutter, and Kasamatsu looked at me curiously. "What?" I asked louder, blinking.

"Are you his girlfriend or something?" He asked, his blue eyes looking confused. I stared at him with a horrified expression and he laughed. "Or are you...what's his name, Takao's sister?" He tried again.

"Where are you getting these ideas?" Did I _look _anything like him? Sure, I didn't look like Taiga's sister – no huge, towering frame, no angry eyebrows and not as tan – but I was more close to him than Takao.

"Well you have his eyes," he pointed out as if it was obvious, "and I've never seen that guy with anyone except Takao."

"I'm not his...anything," I told him, trying not to laugh but I couldn't suppress the grin on my face. He shrugged and I figured that was the end of that. I waved at him - and the entire, exhausted and sweaty team - before leaving. By the time I was at the entrance of the school, I was already planning on what to eat home until -

"Hello."

I stopped, realizing I walked past by someone. I turned around, wondering if I dropped anything when I met the eyes of a tall, blonde man with amber eyes. He was good looking, that was easy to pick up on but...well, he was almost _too_ pretty. Eyelashes too long, hair too perfect. I wasn't used to that. "Hi."

"What are you doing here?"

I raised an eyebrow, tilting my head to the side. "Why are you asking?"

A smile pulled up on his face as he gestured back to the gym with his thumb. "I go here, that's all." Ah, of course. "It's pretty hot outside, shouldn't you be indoors?" He was being friendly and just a hint flirty, but nothing that made the alarms in my head go off. "Yep. I'll be going now." I said hesitantly. "Bye."

And then the alarms went off as he reached out. "Wait!" Oh boy. "I can show you a great place for a drink , if you want. They have air conditioning. And food." And he already knew my kryptonite - food. My stomach growled and I laughed nervously, fingering my hair back.

"Oh, I'm not so sure if that's a good idea..."

"You're new here, aren't you?" He asked, blinking. God, he really was handsome. I wonder if he was a model -

"Wait!" Suddenly it made sense. "Are you Kise Ryouta?" He seemed surprise, but not ___too _surprised that I knew his name. He waved at me with a friendly smile. "I sure am." He nodded towards a direction opposite to the one I was heading in as he walked beside me. I assumed that he now thought I was agreeing to his spontaneous invitation and - "Wait." I said again. "How did you know I was new?"

He laughed, and it was a bright laughter that sort of made you smiled and imagine sparkles and sunlight everywhere. "Your accent, of course." He said and I frowned. Of course, I forgot that I sucked at speaking in Japanese. "Let me guess," he asked now in a near perfect English, "you're American?"

"Woah." I stared at him. "You speak English?"

"My mother spoke a lot of English to me," he shrugged and the Japanese accent hint was barely detectable, "and I modelled a bit in Europe and North America," he added nonchalantly. Any barriers I had up earlier crashed at this new fact. It felt so much more right to speak my native tongue, a feat I only could share with Taiga.

"That's awesome, I really sucked at speaking Japanese – oh...and uh, I don't have money." I told him with an embarrassed smile, looking up at him. Was everyone taller than me here? Maybe it was American television that was brainwashing me into believing that Asians were short when everyone I've met so far towered over me. I was wrong. Clearly.

"That's not a problem." Of course it wasn't. "So, shall we -"

"Kise!"

We both turned around to see Kasamatsu ready to launch a basketball at Kise - and he nearly did if it wasn't for his reflexes. Kise caught it impressively with one hand but he laughed apologetically anyway. A storming, dark haired boy made his way to us, pointing a finger at Kise accusingly. "You think you're ditching practise today?!"

"Right, right." He smiled sheepishly no sign of arrogance or confidence left as he tossed the ball back. He turned to me and offered me a completely platonic smile. "Well, maybe next time?"

"No, maybe not," I said. Smiling. Can't forget that smile. His face dropped.

"Really?"

"Mhm," I nodded and gave Kasamatsu a flutter-finger wave.

"Why not?" He frowned, probably unable to figure out why a girl would decline a date and free food with him. Because even though it was nice talking to someone in a language I understood immediately, the more time I had to think about it - the more trouble it would cause. It wasn't like I forgot all the drama back home, after all, and just the look of this guy was a red flag. Thank God Kasamatsu came the time he did, or else I would probably fall for the guy's charm and his ability to have an easy, flowing conversation. Plus, he was probably Taiga's rival and I was already striking out my brother's tolerance level. And he knew Midorima...and I couldn't risk somehow messing things up with him. Or else I would never get any lessons from him - and that meant no half court shots.

But I wasn't going to tell him any of this, naturally. I had no qualms about being dishonest so I grinned at him as I said, "I have a boyfriend!" And then I was walking back home, glad that the heat made my blush look normal when he stared at me long and hard.

By the time I got home, the heat was still the same but the skies were a more relaxing orange as opposed to the blinding whiteness of the early morning. Unsurprisingly, Taiga had left and the apartment was left with scattered clothing, evident that he was probably scrambling and rushing out of there. What with this still being my first days in Japan and everything still felt new and interesting, I didn't mind too much that I was left alone.

It had been a one-room apartment when Taiga rented the place. There was a tiny kitchen and eating area combined, a moderate living room that fit only an equally moderate size TV and an obviously broken-into couch. To the right were the doors, windows to the left and entry to the kitchen directly in sight from the couch. The single room that Taiga was now giving up to me was behind the walls from the back of the couch.

He didn't have too much clothing or furniture to begin with, and I didn't mind the posters he kept of the NBA in a failed attempt to bring the room alive with personality. That, and his shoes stayed. The only change I made was adding curtains, my own clothing, books, and my laptop. I sat on the bed, the mattress creaking from the weight and I try to get comfortable and take everything out of my pocket - but there was a missing familiar block in them. My phone - shit, not again!

"Damn it," I groaned, trying to recall a moment where I placed it down but came with none. Maybe when I fell, and it tumbled out too - but there was no way that I would find it now. No. No, wait - I remembered Midorima's exasperate sigh as he picked up the phone and slipped it into his pockets before he hunched down and told me to get on his back. He must have it.

Relief washed over me like a tidal wave and I decided that later, when the world would cool down at night, I would venture back out and hope that he hadn't done laundry. But right now when it was ninety degrees outside and I had _just _gotten home, I wasn't going to leave my comfort of bed anytime soon. But then as soon as I fell back on the bed, all I thought about was my lonely cellphone...trapped in Midorima's pocket...

God. I was spending my time thinking about what was in this man's pants. No pun intended.

* * *

Wow that took me awhile to update. Sorry for that! I'm focusing a bit more on the other stories...um...

But thanks for reading anyway, and I hope you enjoyed! Reviews would be lovely :)


	6. The Seeds of Friendship (III)

Chapter Six

It was almost 8 o'clock at night when Kagami Ayame left her home. It was cool enough that she didn't feel heat over her skin, but she still wore the same distressed shorts and tee anyway. Hair a mess but now tousled down her back and shoulders, she walked over to Midorima's house which was not at all close but she enjoyed it anyway. She liked looking around this new, foreign city and didn't mind the half hour that flew right by her.

This was the second time she had gone to his house in the three days she had met him, and wondered where this "friendship" was going. She knew she _wanted _to be friends with him – his aim was incredible. She buzzed the door and was surprised when it automatically clicked, allowing entrance. Strange, she thought but continued up the staircase anyway. But when she knocked on his door, it wasn't Midorima – or at least Shintaro – that appeared. "Hi, hon -" He stopped when he realized who was at the door. Instead, a tall man with a slightly darker ivy hair and wise, brown eyes looked down at her curiously. "I'm sorry, I was expecting someone else," he said slowly, "how may I help you?"

_His wife, maybe_. Awkward encounters made her even more awkward. "Hi!" she exclaimed, English bursting through her lips. She stopped and flushed, smiling wildly and switched to Japanese. "Hi, I was wondering if Midorima – um, your son, is home?"

"He is," the man said just as slow and cautious as he opened the door wider, "come on in." She blinked, not expecting the invitation.

"Thanks!" she said as he led her to the living room. It was a modern room, with warm blends of greys, whites, and pale wood. A piano sat in the farthest corner of the huge room and her eyes brightened with curiosity. Kosuke didn't miss this and a smile pulled on his face.

It was rare that anyone entered his home that wasn't formally invited, either as a colleague of him or his wife. But Shintaro? No one had ever came for him before. It was odd, but he didn't mind. He looked at the girl quickly, with a warm smile on her face and an undeniable outgoing atmosphere. "Shintaro," he called out, "come downstairs."

The girl gave him a grateful smile.

"So what do they call you?" he asked, gesturing towards the seat and she took it politely.

"Ayame Kagami," she said hesitantly, hoping to get it right. The amused glint on his eyes told her otherwise.

"I'm assuming you're not from Japan?"

She felt her face heat up. Was it _that _obvious? "No, sir," she said politely, "well, I was born here but raised in the States." She looked around the house and her eye kept on going back to the piano. It was a gleaming, beautiful black grand piano with a glistening black top board, warm-toned wood beneath golden strings and ivory keys. The entire instrument looked like it was set on a display by its location on the sparse, luxuriously-simple corner. He followed her gaze and the corners of his mouth turned up.

"Do you play?" he asked. There was a certain look in her eyes of complete awe but to his surprise, she shook her head.

"Sadly, no." She paused. "It's beautiful though. Do you?"

He laughed and ran his fingers through his hair, shaking his head. "It's a wonderful skill to learn, but like you, no. The piano is Shintaro's."

"Midorima plays?" she echoed without thinking. The father raised an eyebrow and it took her a moment to realize that she didn't attach any honourifics long with it. Suddenly the room felt too small and she blushed again. "-_kun_?" she added weakly. "-_senpai_? -S_an_?" When he smiled she gave up with a groan, musing up her hair. "I'm really sorry, I don't mean to be impolite, I just -"

"It's fine," he said with a warm smile as he sat up and leaned towards her slightly. "I have many exchange students in my class who don't quite understand the system either. It's one learned through time, not studying."

"I really hope you're -"

"What the hell?"

They both turned around and Kosuke frowned. "Is that how you talk around guest, Shintaro?"

"I wasn't aware we were entertaining any." His eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?" he asked, directing it to her. She stood immediately, suddenly feeling very intrusive. She didn't even know how this all happened. One moment, she was walking down the road, planning to see if he still had her cell phone and then ended up talking to his father about him and...and...

And he was expecting an answer.

"I thought – well, I was wondering if you have my cellphone." She saw the muscle at his jaw tighten as he tapped his long fingers against the wooden railings at the top of the curving stair case before he looked back into the direction of his room. Then with a sigh he turned back to her.

"I think I saw it. One moment."

She let out a breath and then looked back up to see brown eyes watching her curiously. "I apologize if I sound overly curious, but what exactly is the relationship between you two?" he asked as she sat down again. She looked around the house, admiring the pale wood decor and green plants spread throughout the expansive home. "It's complicated," she said slowly, unable to look at him in the eye.

"Do you two go to the same schools?"

"Not quite..."

Now, he was curious. "Basketball league?"

"Uh, no."

He stopped. "Why don't you tell me then?" he suggested in a friendly manner but she blushed yet again. She didn't know _why _she was so nervous – she had met plenty of parents before but for some reason, this was...different. Before she could respond, she heard Midorima's foot steps down the stairs and this time, she really saw him. Before he was too high up and cut off by the railings but now she noticed that he was dressed to the nines. He was wearing a black on black suit, and everything about him seemed refined, sharper – more defined. The greens more vibrant, but his gaze just as cold. He threw her the cellphone and despite his father's perception of this klutzy girl so far, she caught it easily in one hand.

"Thanks."

"Hm," he said as he loosened his tie. On a closer look, Ayame turned around to the older Midorima and saw that he was wearing a navy – probably silk – button down as well and dress pants. She blinked.

_Shit_.

"I'm sorry, was I interrupting on some -"

"Not at all -"

"Yes."

They both turned to him yet again but he looked away. "What?" he muttered. "I was just telling the truth."

And just when she thought that things could get more awkward, the door shifted open and all three spun around to meet the even colder gaze of who she suspected was Midorima's mother.

She was a striking, regal sort of women with light brown hair in a tight knot on top of her head and green eyes behind glasses, exactly like her son. She frowned upon seeing the three – at her son, with an identical expression, and her husband not even fully dressed. And then there was this girl. This young girl who was wearing shorts too short and a shirt that should not really be considered a shirt sitting on her couch.

"I didn't realize we were bringing a plus one," she said in a feathery tone as she walked with her chin held high into the home, "if I had known, I would have brought my sixty-eight year old patient who was scheduled to have a lobectomy this evening."

Her husband sighed, but her son simply held her gaze for a moment before turning around sharply.

"Fine." And then he went back up stairs and Ayame was extremely, extremely uncomfortable.

_My God, what have I just walked into?_

Things could not get worse.

And yet, it did.

Kosuke cleared his throat before he stood up. "Kagami," he said and she took note of the honourifics because she nervous like that, "why don't you go upstairs to Shintaro and he can take you home?"

She didn't need to be told twice.

0-0

His house was a maze. Seriously. There were doors – everywhere. And the only hint I got that Midorima was somewhere here was the fact that I heard movement behind a certain door – and that was the second door on the right. I knocked but defeated the courtesy by peeking in any way to see a tall man, pulling off the sleeve of his tuxedo jacket and throwing it on a messy, crumpled up bed before undoing the tie with one hand. His eyes flashed up to mine and frowned.

"What are you still doing -"

"I know, I know," I sighed, putting up my hands, "I came at a _horrible _time and I am _so _sorry and I would climb down your window right now to avoid running into your parents -"

"That may only make things worse if you fall," he commented, slipping the tie off as well. For a moment, neither of us spoke and I looked around habitually. His room was, surprisingly, not very neat. It wasn't _messy _but it was completely normal which I would not have expected from this odd, superstitious boy. There were some random things up on a shelf – like the frog, a cactus, a pair of scissors, a ball of yarn...

What the hell was this kid into?

"So is there a backdoor or something I can use?"

With an aggravated but defeated sigh, he led me out through the back – into another area. I stared at him, and he gave me a glance back. "What?"

"I don't know how to get out of here."

He sighed again, his hand on his face but like before, he gave in anyway. And it was after we turned the corner that, like in every single movie, it began to rain.

Midorima looked up, green eyes wide, his hands outstretched to catch the shower of rain and then he groaned.

Next to him, I laughed.

* * *

There are still readers - and an amazing amount of people who follow this story and that makes me insanely happy! Even though my junior year just started and I may be a bit busy...I decided to post this up and fix any mistakes later.

If, even after this, there are still readers...thank you! Reviews would be lovely and motivating :)


End file.
